Viaje Debajo de Equestria
by xXPhantomGostXx
Summary: Llevando mas de dos semanas encerrado, el Doctor Whoof descubre un túnel profundo que según el tal vez lleve al centro del planeta, y junto con sus amigos probarán si esto es verdad. Pero pronto descubrirán que lo que hay ahí abajo es mucho mas antiguo y misterioso que los elementos de la armonia, Un secreto guardado por años y generaciones.


**_HOLA a todos los lectores! bueno como podran ver este Fanfic es completamente nuevo y es mi nuevo proyecto de fanfic y que espero que les guste, va a tener cosas que ver con la saga de Halo, y antes que nada los personajes que son usados aqui existen y no son OC's, solo para aclarar xD y bueno si me preguntan por: ¿Que paso con tu otro fanfic "Phantom Spark: el pony electrico? bueno, bueno, no se preocupen no lo dejare pendiente! nadamas que ya queria escribir esto por que si no se me olvida hahaha y si todavia estoy trabajando en Phantom Spark, solamente que quiero hacer esos capitulos mucho mas largos y con mas trama y eso requiere un poco de mas tiempo asi que les pido que me aguanten un poquito a los que estan leyendo constantemente "Phantom Spark: El pony electrico" bueno ya no los entretengo mas disfruten de el capitulo 1 de mi fanfic nuevo  
_Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Formación del Equipo de expedición**

**Han pasado dos semanas desde que el Doctor Whoof no sale de su casa, muchos se preguntaban que hacia y que ocurria dentro de esa casa. En esa casa…el doctor tendría un gran secreto. Un secreto mas profundo que la inmortalidad de Celestia, algo muy misterioso. Star Hunter, un pony pegaso y viejo amigo del Doctor vino a visitarlo, la puerta estaba cerrada. En eso venia llegando del cielo una pegaso muy bonita y elegante, Skyra.**

- Hmmm, vamos Doc! Por que cerro la puerta?... –pensó Star  
- Tienes problemas Star? Hahaha te vez preocupado –dijo Skyra  
- AH! S-Skyra! –dijo Star Hunter sonrojado –que haces aquí?  
- Pues, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo sabes? Jiji –sonrio Skyra  
- haha lo mismo me pasa contigo Skyra! –dijo Star sonriendo

**Enseguida los dos ponies oyeron que atrás de la puerta de la casa del doctor se escucho un grito deciendo "UN DESCUBRIMIENTO GRANDE" . En seguida el Doctor abrió la puerta para después agitar a Star con toda su emoción, Star un poco confundido, le pregunto que es lo que paso. El doctor le explico que había estado haciendo una investigación sobre que hay en el centro del mundo, pero después de que estaba revisando su librero, encontró una gran grieta detrás, inmediatamente excavo con todo lo que pudo, para encontrar un gran túnel profundo que podría llevar al centro del planeta.**

- LO ENCONTRE STAR! ES LA PRUEBA! Me adentrare en ese túnel Star, cueste lo que cueste! –dijo emocionado el Doctor  
- Doc, no soy una pesemista pero…no creo que ese túnel lo lleve hasta alla –dijo Skyra  
- No digas eso! Ustedes me acompañaran! –dijo que doctor mientras preparaba una mochila  
- QUE? En serio? Nos dejaría acompañarlo? –dijo Star  
- Claro que si! Es mas entra mas vengamos es mucho mejor! –dijo el Doctor sonriendo hacia ellos  
- Bueno yo sugeriría que buscáramos a amigos unicornios, su magia nos podría ayudar –menciono Skyra  
- CLARO! Ve por Minuette, seguro que ella querra venir! Le encantan las exploraciones, ve por ella, tal vez este en su clínica dental –dijo Star  
- De acuerdo, no tardare! Los veo mas tarde! –dijo Skyra mientras se retiraba  
- Bueno chico, creo que tu también deberías ir a buscar a tu amigo Joe eh?, el también es un unicornio nos podría ayudar mucho –dijo el Doctor  
- Buena idea Doc! Ire por el, lo veo mas tarde! –dijo Star  
- Claro Star ve con cuidado! –grito el doctor mientras Star se retiraba

**Despues de que Star se retiro, el Doctor empezó a planear todo, con un equipo de exploración al fin podría descubrir que hay bajo el planeta y Equestria, pero el Doctor tenia un don especial, su sexto sentido le decía que hay algo abajo que es mortal, pero no presto atención ya que estaba emocionado por emprender su viaje con sus amigos.**

**Mientras tanto Star Hunter fue a la tienda de donas de su amigo Joe a quien encontró en el mostrador vendiendo donas al publico. Star le menciono lo del viaje, a Joe le sono algo loco pero acepto ya que también conocía al Doctor Whoof.**

- Claro que ire Star, solo cerrare mi tienda a las 6 de la tarde e ire para alla! De acuerdo? –dijo Joe  
- Gracias por el apoyo Joe, creo que significa mucho para el Doctor que vayas –dijo Star  
- Pues claro, aparte suena divertido hahaha –río Joe

**Star se despidió de Joe y se verían a las 6 en la casa del Doctor justo como acordaron, Star se retiro a su casa para preparar todo de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto Skyla se dirigía al consultorio dental de Minuette para decirle sobre el asunto de la exploración. Minuette era una chica que le encantaba explorar cuando era pequeña, Skyra esperaba que siguiera con ese mismo entusiasmo que cuando era una potra.**  
**La secretaria del consultorio la paso con Minuette quien estaba haciendo una limpieza dental a un paciente.**

- Hola Minuette! Oh estas ocupada verdad? –Pregunto Skyra  
- que? Claro que no, bueno…si pero no hay problema que me querías decir? –dijo Minuette mientras taladraba el diente del paciente  
- Bueno, el doctor whoof esta reuniendo a un equipo de exploración para ir...se que sonara loco y vaya que suena como una locura pero, es para ir al centro del planeta, debajo de nosotros, y vine a preguntarte que si querías ir? –dijo Skyra  
- QUEEEE? Wiiiii claro que ire! –dijo Minuette mientras taladro de mas al paciente  
- AHHHHHHHHHH –grito el paciente  
- AH! Lo siento –dijo Minuette –claro que ire estare en la casa del doctor como a las 6 cuando cierre el consultorio si?  
- De acuerdo Minuette! Nos vemos! –dijo Skyla  
- Nos vemos Sky! –dijo Minuette

**Skyra finalmente se retiro del consultorio y, al igual que Star fue a su casa a preparar todo lo necesario. Mientras tanto el Doctor fue a conseguir unas cuantas provisiones de comida y herramientas pero no conto con encontrarse a alguien especial. Una yegua gris con crin amarilla y con unos ojos tan especiales hizo que el Doctor se cayera junto con sus cosas.**

- OH lo siento mucho señor! Permítame ayudarle! –dijo la yegua  
- Wow…tiene unos ojos muy bonitos –dijo el Doctor concentrando su vista en la yegua  
- Oh, se esta burlando no es asi? Siempre lo hacen… -dijo la yegua mirando al suelo  
- QUE? No lo digo en serio! Me gustan sus ojos y es muy bonita a mi parecer –dijo el doctor mientras recogía sus cosas  
- Oh…P-pues g-gracias, por cierto me llamo Derpy Hooves –dijo Derpy sonrojada –cual es su nombre señor?  
- Oh, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Doctor Whoof, pero puedes decirme Doc –dijo el doctor sonriendo  
- Vaya, genial un nuevo amigo, y bueno no es por mucho entrometerme pero a donde iba con todo eso? Hara algún experimento? –dijo Derpy  
- Algo asi, mas bien una expedición al centro del planeta y si se oye loco –dijo el doctor whoof  
- WOW! EN SERIO? Puedo ir? Puedo, puedo, puedo? –dijo Derpy  
- Claro que si, no me molestaría. Entre mas mucho mejor –dijo el doctor –mi casa esta por el rio que pasa por ponyville  
- De acuerdo! Ire a prepararme! Hasta luego! –dijo Derpy

**El Doctor ya tenia una nueva amiga, y al parecer le gusto. El equipo ya estaba formado por 2 unicornios, 3 pegasos y un pony de tierra quien es el Doctor. Todo el equipo se habría ido a sus casas para prepararse para la gran expedición que muchos esperaban que no fuera en vano.**


End file.
